


A Most Fearsome Dragon and Two Brave Knights

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Gen, Halloween 2015 on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor and his two eldest sons dress up for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Fearsome Dragon and Two Brave Knights

“Don’t you think you’re a little old for Halloween costumes, Fëanáro?” asked Nerdanel, with an affectionate smile as she leaned against the door-frame, arms folded. 

“Nothing of the kind” said Fëanor briskly. “Pass me the tape, would you Káno? I need to fix my tail.”

Maglor trotted towards him. “Here you go, Daddy!”

“Thank you.” Fëanor concentrated on the piece of cardboard he was taping together, as Maedhros stood in front of his mother and explained, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he brandished his cardboard sword. “We helped paint Daddy’s dragon costume. Me and Káno - ”

“Káno and I” interrupted Fëanor gently, without looking up.

“Káno and I are knights! We get to slay the dragon, keeping the people in the houses we go to safe, which means they’ll give us candy for sure.” He struck a defensive pose with his cardboard sword held out before him, to demonstrate. “Halt, monster!” he intoned, drawing himself up as tall as he could. “Let the poor innocents go, or I will end thee!”

Maglor came over to stand behind his brother, his cardboard visor dropping low over his face. He pushed it up and waved his own sword in the air. “And I’ll help!”

“Very impressive” said Nerdanel. “If I were a dragon, I’d be running away right now.” She looked at the two of them. “Where are you planning on going?”

“First we’re going to uncle Nolvo’s house.”

Nerdanel grimaced a little, glancing up at her husband. “Fëanáro, are you sure that’s a good - ”

“There, all finished!” interrupted Fëanor, triumphantly, conveniently avoiding her question, Nerdanel noticed. He placed his elaborately-painted dragon mask over his head, and gave a loud dragon’s growl that set the two boys waving their toy swords, before descending into giggling and squealing as Fëanor knelt down to tickle them.

Nerdanel sighed in resignation, smiling at the squirming pile of flailing limbs, laughter and tinfoil-covered cardboard armour that was her two sons. “This will either end very well or very badly.”


End file.
